Runaways
by TheUltimateBookNerd
Summary: Storm & Jfrost are runaways. Difference? They have powers. What happens when our heroines are now in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment?


A/N:

Bookie: Heeey people of the internet! What's up? Its me and mystic47 here! We decided to do a collab story!

Mystic: Yeah! And we'd love it if you'd read it! ...Or just read my parts ;)

Bookie: Her parts are the best, so read! I write JFrost's parts and mystic writes Storm's! R & R too please!

Mystic: Yeah, well see ya! Hope you like our book!

JFrost POV

Have you ever had those days that are just so crazy you feel like your whole life is a dream? I just had one today and I bet it tops when your grandma twerked on the pet dog. I bet it tops everyone's crazy days, except maybe Storm's crazy days. You're probably wondering "Who is this chick and what's the crazy day she keeps talking about?" Well let me start from the beginning.  
My name is JFrost. I'm a 14 year old girl with super powers. Yes you heard right. Super powers. My best friend Storm and I both were born with unusual gifts. I have an over developed mind which leads to my ability of calculating movements, velocity, and such in mere seconds. Sure I'm not the strongest but let's say I see a big buff guy, I can look at him as he moves and calculate how to much force I need to use to take this guy down and I calculate weak spots. I'm like Jarvis from Iron Man except 10 times smarter. And I'm not a robot.  
I would tell you about Storm but we are writing this book to tell our story and I feel she should tell about herself. She does have an unusual gift as well, I will say that. She can control the elements. I know, she has the super awesome power that people would kill for and I'm a super nerd. Figures.  
Due to our gifts, your unusual days are pretty normal for us. Its rare when we have unusual days. Let me start from the beginning.  
Storm and I were sleeping in a vacant trailer we found the night before.  
"Storm. Get up. Its noon," I kicked Storm off the couch.  
"Ouch." She rubbed her head sleepily.  
"Rise and shine sunshine. Its a new day. Your not dead yet," I told her grabbing both of our packs. "Now let's head out. The owners of the trailer could come back any second."  
Oh yeah. Did I mention we're runaways? Our parents disowned both of us because they found our talents disturbing. Ever since the age of 7 we've been living together, fighting together, and surviving together.  
"Mmhmm." Storm stumbled up.  
"Make it rain on your head so you're more awake please." I suggested and in a flash she was soaked. Her sleek black hair was shiny with water and stuck to her back. The one white streak in her hair stuck out on her shoulder.  
"I'm awake!" She shouted and just as quick she was dry like that.  
"I'll never get over how you can control wind like that." I shook my head and threw her the pack she always uses.  
"And I'll never get over how you're smarter than Sheldon from Big Bang Theory." She retorted with a grin.  
"Let's go." I laughed and we ran outside.  
-This line means they've been walking around a bit-  
"JFROST! I see strawberries!" Storm did a happy dance and we both took off running for the field of berries. As runaways rule number one is: If you can get food TAKE IT!  
"Wait hold up." I stopped running and she looked at me weirdly.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you see the figures moving over there?" Part of calculating movements is being able to see even the smallest movements. And there were plenty over there.  
Storm squinted and her usually dark brown eyes turned silver, "Let's go."

Storm's pov  
We raced over to the moving figures and stopped dead in our tracks.

"What are those things?" Jfrost asked me and I shook my head. In front of us stood a battle scence that you'd never want to see. 6 kids with wings were fighting off scary-looking wolfman.

"We need to help them!" I exclaimed, jump into the battle.

"No Storm, don't!" Jfrost cried out, but I didn't listen. I was soon launching myself at one of the wolf-men, wrapping my arms around his neck and slung him off of one of the bird kids. The monster growled and then my eyes faded to silver. I was now wide awake & alert to all my senses. He threw a punch at me which I doudged but he already had another comming for me. He hit my side with such force I fell down. I saw a flash of something and Wolfy was off me. I jumped back up and I saw Jfrost look at me in concern. I mouthed ' I'm okay' and looked around. Two of the 6 of the birdkids were down and others following. Suddenly there were 3 wolf men surrounding me and in a matter of minutes I was down. Jfrost was stuck from behind and she couldn't dodge it but she hadn't seen him. I sighed. Sometimes she realied on her powers too much. Wait a second... my powers! I could have used them! Mental note: next time, use powers. Jfrost callolasped and blacked out. I heard a faint voice cried out " Angel!" Before the darkness engulfed me..

R & R?


End file.
